Rotary valves have been proposed for use with internal combustion engines. These valves have valving members drivably connected to the crankshafts of the engines to sequentially allow intake gas, such as an air and fuel mixture, to flow into the engine and exhaust gas to flow out of the engine. An example of a rotary valve mechanism for an internal combustion engine is described by Carpenter in U.S. Pat. No. 3,130,953. This valve mechanism has a rotary valve body rotatably located in a head. The head is mounted atop a cylinder. A self-sealing split sleeve device associated with the body functions as a valving member and seal. The sleeve is a metal cylindrical member having a hole and a longitudinal split. In use the sleeve deforms outwardly into circumferential surface sealing engagement with an inside cylindrical wall of the head to close the intake and exhaust ports. Hodges in U.S. Pat. No. 1,651,207 discloses an internal combustion engine having a rotary valve located over the piston. The valve has a port open to the piston chamber that is sequentially moved into alignment with intake, ignition and exhaust ports. The outer surface of the valve is in surface engagement with the head.
Ceramic materials have been developed for parts of turbine engines and internal combustion engines. Engine designs must accommodate the mechanical, heat, and lubricating characteristics of the ceramic materials. The rotary valve assembly of the present invention has ceramic parts that are compatible with the material of the head, cylinder, and piston of the engine.